


【恶搞】拉姆齐的噩梦房间

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: #搞4p哪有搞笑有意思#18秋背景。明明今儿是10.7我却在写这种跑题文学。取这个标题是因为我会把一位叫LM7的画手老师私下里读成拉姆齐……然后登场人物也就是包含LM7元素的几位。为了不剧透我就不打CPtag了哈哈～纯属恶搞！！许多小学生嘴架！！不喜勿喷！！尺度可参考我之前写的《三人两啪》w
Kudos: 2





	【恶搞】拉姆齐的噩梦房间

  


“我那个预定房间的朋友，他留的名字是L——”

  


克里斯没把名字说全，前台接待就很懂地把房卡塞给了他。

  


这接待是个球迷，他当然（觉得自己）很懂。

  


上楼，开房门，浴室内传来哗啦哗啦，引起葡萄牙巨星的美好遐想。一会儿他就会抱到自家那位洗白白后的浑圆翘臀。想到这里，他也做了点准备，指在大床上努力摆出一个帅气逼人的姿势，嗯，内裤边缘的CR7字符是不是有够显眼但又不显刻意呢？

  


“我听见你进来了。”他的嗓音怎么感觉有点低沉？克里斯心中疑惑。洗好的那位简单披了个毛巾就浴室中走了出来，说：“你觉得我们今天从什么开始——嗯？”

  


皇马十号和尤文七号面面相觑。

  


虽然咱们在俱乐部彼此也看过很多回了，但现在还是，穿上衣服说话吧。

  


同意。

  


相对坐下。

  


“你怎么进来的？”莫德里奇问。“前台给的房卡。”C罗实话实说，“我还想问怎么打开房门是你呢。”

  


“你不满意？”

  


“当然。”

  


“呵。”你又没试过我的实♂力，我家那位可次次都说他满意至极……

  


等等他不会是一贯嘴甜忽悠我的吧。

  


“我明白了！”突然，克里斯一蹦三尺高——他本来还能蹦六尺呢，房间内高限制发挥，“你一直馋我身子，所以设计了这样的诡计！我跟你讲我对那个谁的爱坚贞不屈！！”

  


吵死了。莫德里奇翻了个白眼。“我对你没有那种意图。”至少在这方面，who needs Ronaldo？“何况我的7号，比你更好。”

  


我的十号也比你更好——此处或许本可以出现这样的反驳，然而第一时间，更戳到克里斯蒂亚诺的点是：“有谁能比我更好？”

  


他决定拨打电话求证。他的内线选择了马塞洛。“你不会得逞的，这现在是皇家马德里的内部秘密。”中场指挥官预判道，然后，

  


“听说卢卡最近跟你们的现任七号有点故事？”

  


“哈哈，你是说马里亚诺？没有啥吧，卢卡不还是跟他那克罗地亚老乡恩恩爱爱，据说今天也去开房了……”

  


你知道的可真多啊。笛老师记仇。既然没有什么皇家马德里的秘密，那也就没有什么皇家马德里队友爱了。他也掏出手机：

  


“喂？sese啊，托尼说最近他想教训一下马塞洛……嗯嗯，对，是他又踩脏托尼的白鞋了……好，好，托尼说他最近角球肯定落点都往你脑袋上找。”

  


结束。

  


而这段通话时间，够克里斯在网站上检索一遍所有克罗地亚国脚进球数都没有自己多。“你就是在代餐。”他得意洋洋地给出结论。

  


莫德里奇失语捂脸。

  


“唉，我理解你。这也没办法，毕竟世界上最好的克里斯蒂亚诺只有这一个，而我和他加起来，与你们，也就有好几个金球奖的壁吧。”

  


你闭嘴。卢卡觉得烦了，“如果你们也恰好约在这家酒店的话，就赶紧让你家那位把你接走吧。”

  


“你就不好奇他到底是谁？”拨打号码中，葡萄牙人又忍不住问自己的前队友。

  


“大家都知道。”比我多的，你觉得数目上更配得上你的金球先生，那不就是……“大家都知道，你追求普拉蒂尼已久了。”话到嘴边，克罗地亚中场大师却使了个坏心眼。

  


“嗯？？？是我家里奥站得不够高吗？”

  


（注：普拉蒂尼1米78，梅西1米7）

  


卢卡无辜围笑。刚才怎么就忘了这正事，他也在尝试那个早前发消息给他，说“快到了，迫不及待亲亲你”的男人。

  


关机。关机。

  


这又怎么回事？

  


“我明白了！”克里斯又一次恍然大悟。不，你明白就有鬼了。莫德里奇内心吐槽。只见葡萄牙人分析道：“原来是这样！这是你家那个拉基蒂奇的诡计！他肯定馋里奥身子很久了！现在就是他们已经颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物了——”

  


正常的反驳：你难道对自己的魅力/对梅西对你忠诚没有信心吗？呵呵，我可很信任我家伊万的，他超奶思的。

  


然而，卢卡也逐渐变得暴躁，选择了这种，今晚思路已被带跑偏太多的反驳：

  


“tmd！凭什么就不是你的梅西见色起意瞎**勾引人？！！我可很了解我家伊万，他超可爱的！”

  


-TBC-

  


打起来！打起来！

  



End file.
